Three Times Robin Kissed Regina (And The One Time He Kissed Her A Lot)
by losamantesclandestinos
Summary: A repost of my first OUAT story, edited and slightly re-written. The title really explains it all. A series of one-shots exploring the complicated relationship between Robin and Regina. This is my way of giving Regina her happy ending. Outlaw Queen


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Adam and Eddy and NBC.

Chapter One: **To Catch a Thief **

_I don't know you_  
_But I want you_  
_All the more for that_

_-_Falling Slowly, Glen Hansard

_That damn thief_, Regina stormed, _that rogue that smelled of wood, and smoke, and pine and all things peasant. _She sniffed the air in disgust and walked off, ignoring the discomfort from the rather deep scratch on her arm.

It was just pain, after all. Nothing she hadn't endured before. And probably would endure again before all this was over.

"_A simple thank you would suffice_." He had gently chided her when she had brusquely dismissed his offer of help aside. She could almost hear the unspoken and gently sarcastic _Your Majesty _at the end of his statement.

She huffed. So rude. Really, was she going to _have _to put up with his insolence? And there was Snow gushing like a school girl, "_He's kind of cute_." Why was she talking to Regina about those things anyway? Going from mortal enemies to barely tolerating each other was awkward enough. Must she bring girl-talk into the mix too?

Cute. Pah. How ridiculous. Furthermore, how absurd of Snow to think that Regina would even give that peasant…that thief…a second glance. Sometimes Regina thought that maybe, just maybe, in all of her adventures Snow must have gotten too many knocks on the head. Or eaten too many poisoned apples.

Or something. God, she was such an annoying pain in the ass sometimes.

Almost despite herself, though, Regina looked over her shoulder at Robin, walking with his son. Even though Regina was determined to hate the thief, she was startled by the sharp jab of something almost like…_love_…when she looked at Roland's dark brown eyes and dimple. "Lift me up, Papa!" she heard him say, and the ache in her heart became almost like a stabbing pain. "Papa, that tickles." The little voice rang out in laughter and the pain became almost unbearable.

_Henry…oh, gods, how she missed him. _And she looked at Roland looking up at his father in a trusting, sweet child's love and _oh god oh god oh god how she missed Henry_. And the stabbing pain became the world's sharpest blade, twisting the flesh of her soul. To mask the tears in her eyes, she wiped her sleeve across her face as if to rub dirt off her face.

Snow was not fooled.

Regina instinctively put her hand towards her heart as if to take it out again….because anything, _anything_ would be better than living with this constant ache, the constant pain of missing her son.

Perhaps death would be better than this. Or at least living without her heart. Then, at least, the pain would be manageable.

"No, Regina," Snow laid a gentle hand on Regina's black sleeve, knowing what the Queen wanted to do.

"Dammit, Snow," Regina tried to speak harshly but it came out more as a croak, "why the hell do you keep interfering?"

Snow stared at Regina steadily. "Because," she said quietly, "I care."

"Oh, don't feed me that bullshit!" Regina snapped, "I've tried to kill you more times than I can count and you're telling me you _care _about me?! Next thing I know you'll be asking me to be godmother for your next child!" She snorted in disbelief and disgust and glared at Snow.

Snow laughed, not disturbed one whit by Regina's crabbiness. "No offense, Regina, but that will never happen." Regina's lips quirked in a sour half smile, respecting the woman's honesty. "Regina, you and I….we have quite the past," Snow began slowly, "and while we may never become close friends, I would like to at least try to move past the point of trying to kill one another. For the kingdom's sake. For our family's sake. For Henry's sake."

Regina looked at Snow, scowling still. "I suppose…we could try to get along. But this is just for Henry. And don't expect us to become all buddy buddy."

"Fair enough, I can work with that." Snow responded. "Now could you quit trying to rip out your heart and take a look at that handsome thief?"

"Snow White, you have no business looking. You're a married woman." Regina barked, to cover up her unease with the topic. _Drop it, Snow White, before I drop __**you**__._

"I may be married but I'm not dead!" Snow responded tartly. "And I've spotted him looking at you."

Regina wasn't sure how she felt about that.

It was almost safer if she didn't think about feeling anything at all.

Because feelings always brought pain. And, gods be damned, Regina had had enough pain to last her a million lifetimes. And more.

_Oh, Henry._

_Regina had to pause to catch her breath. She didn't want to admit it but the second encounter with the winged simian had startled her and those claws hurt, dammit. But when she had seen the…thing…head in Roland's direction…she couldn't let that child be hurt. Not because of her._

_She had done many unconscionable things in her life. Things that she desperately wished she could take back. But if she could not erase the slate and start anew, she could at least try to make amends…. and no innocent child deserved to suffer all because he happened to be in the wrong place. And happened to be the wrong person._

_She had handed Roland his new " toy" with commendable aplomb - but she was rattled. And hoped that no one had seen the shaking of her hands as she had handed the child the stuffed animal. She could still feel the trembling down to the marrow of her bones._

_To regain her equilibrium, she quickly headed off into the solitude of the woods, to pull the tattered threads of her dignity together and to repair her armor before people could see the chink in it._

She felt him even before she heard the crackle of the leaves beneath his feet. Pretty hard to miss that pungent scent of peasant, she sneered to herself. _Can't he just leave me the hell alone_? She rolled her eyes before she turned around.

"What do you want?" she snapped

"Well, hello to you too, milady." Robin's blue eyes twinkled at her. He was clearly not phased one bit by her rudeness and even appeared to be amused by it. "I wanted to thank you for your kindness to Roland. He's delighted with his new toy."

Regina was speechless for a long moment. She wasn't used to being thanked and it made her rather uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm glad he enjoys…that thing…" she said awkwardly. "I may be many things but your son is innocent in all this. He shouldn't suffer because of me." She trailed off awkwardly, gesturing with her hand as if to dismiss her actions as insignificant.

Robin looked at her closely. "Are you quite all-right, milady?"

"Of course." Regina snapped, repairing the crack in her armor as quickly as she could.

"You know, I rather doubt that." Robin's eyes had lost their twinkle. "But far be it from me, a simple thief, to contradict your Majesty."

That damn twinkle was back again. Damn that man.

Regina huffed, the wind having been nicely taken out of her sails. Finally, she attempted to be gracious, "I am fine." She barked. "Now go back to your raggle taggle band of "Merry" men and leave me the hell alone."

"As you wish," Robin started to walk away.

Regina slumped against a tree, closing her eyes in relief. Finally, he's gone and she can let her guard down. It's exhausting keeping up the walls, especially when they're getting ready to crumble.

"But before I do…" his voice was soft, rich…like molten gold, the winds in spring, when everything was fresh and new and promising…"let me leave you with one thing, milady."

Before she could even protest, his mouth closed over hers, caressing her lips softly, gently at first and then more firmly.

Her eyes still closed, Regina found herself reaching for the nape of Robin's neck, pulling him into her. And the air smelled of cinnamon, and apples, smoke and pine and all things good in this world. And for that moment, the darkness could not touch Regina. And she remembered a time when she was young and in love and happy.

_To hell with the damn darkness._

And just as her tongue had unsurely darted out to deepen the kiss, Robin stepped back.

Her eyes opened, filled with confusion, uncertainty...

"You saved my boy's life." Robin said quietly, his voice only shaking a little. "I'll not forget that."

He looked at her once more to ensure that she was all-right and then walked off, leaving Regina, flustered, infuriated, confused and not just a little aroused.

_That damn thief._


End file.
